meetthefeeblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dennis
Dennis is a supporting character in Meet the Feebles. He is a British perverted aardvark who likes sniffing panties. He is voiced by Ross Jolly. Appearance Dennis is a light brown and tan aardvark with squinty yellow eyes, long ears, pink hands and feet, white claws, and a long, curvy nose. He is mostly shown wearing a white shirt, a grey jacket, blue socks, and grey sneakers. Personality Dennis is very perverted, and seems to be turned on by anything he finds sexy. One of his favorite pastimes, when backstage, is sniffing panties in the theater's laundry room and watching other cast members have sex. Whenever something does turn him on, white semen usually drips out of nose (possibly referencing that his nose is a bit similar to a penis). Role in the Movie Dennis was first shown as one of the cast members who were singing the theme song. He was then shown sniffing a pair of panties backstage. When Robert, the newest cast member, needed help looking for Arthur, the backstage director, he went over to Dennis and asked where he could find him. This startled the perverted aardvark, who replied by rudely telling him that he was busy and that he should ask someone else. Dennis was later shown looking through the keyhole of Harry's dressing room door, watching him have three-way sex with two female rabbits. While he was watching, drool began dripping out of his mouth. However, Harry suddenly looked up and noticed Dennis' nose sticking out of the halfway-open door. He then poked his head out, punched the pervert in the face, and went back to having sex. After Madame Bovine accidentally killed her co-star, the Masked Masochist (by accidentally sitting on him), Trevor, the director of the porn film, said that he knew just the guy to be his replacement. He then went over to the theater's laundry room, where Dennis was sniffing all of the panties in the hamper. Just as he was about to sniff another pair, Trevor suddenly popped his head of the dirty clothes, noticing how the perverted aardvark was on an "early minge-binge." Thinking that he was going to get in trouble for his sick pleasure, Dennis quickly told Trevor that he was just looking for the soap powder. Fortunately for him, the dirty rat didn't call him out on his sick actions as he gave him another pair of panties for him to sniff and told that he's got a little proposition for him. When Trevor took Dennis down to the theater's basement (which was where the porn film was being filmed), he noticed that the aardvark, for some reason, couldn't "drop his strides" while they were filming (much to the annoyance of Madame Bovine). He tried to tell him to get arroused, but he still couldn't get turned on like how he usually does. Trevor then got the idea to have Dennis sniff another pair of panties, and that's exactly what it took to use his nose on Madame Bovine (who was heard orgasiming while they were doing it offscreen). When Trevor showed the film to Bletch (which shown Dennis' nose dripping semen on Madame Bovine), he wasn't sure if people were interested in "nasal sex." Trevor replied by telling him that it's "the latest fad." After being told by Bletch that the title, "Dennis Does Daisy", sounded lousy, the rat suddenly had the idea to call the film, "Anal Antics" (after watching the scene with Dennis sticking his nose up Madame Bovine's butt). Bletch liked that title much better because, as he stated, it has a certain "ring" to it. Later that evening, Bletch, along with Trevor and Barry, were having a drug meeting with Louie in his office. Just as they were about to test the stuff to see if it was real, Dennis unexpectedly walked in to give Bletch some contracts to sign. The big walrus suddenly had the idea to test the stuff on Dennis, so he told the aardvark to come towards him because he has a little treat for him. Dennis looked down at the drugs sitting on the desk, and happily accepted his offer. He then sniffed up the drugs with his long nose, and suddenly began to wheeze uncontrollably. Not only that, but his nose also began to liquidate, as smoke was coming out of it; causing him to die. After witnessing this horrific sight, Bletch discovered that it was really borax all along. This lead to the three of them to questing Louie where the real shipment was (along with force-feeding him the borax in revenge), and deciding to head down to the docks to pay Mr. Big "a visit." Gif.gif|Dennis' nose dripping semen on Madame Bovine jb.png|Trevor drops Dennis' strides Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Male Category:The Feebles Category:Puppets with Movable Features Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters